cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:G Clan Booster 2: Commander of the Incessant Waves/@comment-6271964-20151022093051/@comment-8999056-20151022140341
Hmm, hmm, time do a deck critique on Bushiroad's decklists~ Thavas: Your G4 lineup is... Yeah, personally would knock off one each tidal bore and Aristotle for another pair of Lambros. Considering I only own a pair myself due to no one letting go of them in my area, this is probably what my own G-zone would look like though. G3s... Skyros... Really? I get that Thavas is the only boss that Skyros goes with that doesn't make it immediately ''look like a salt boss, but still... Oh well, you've got to promote him somehow. G2s. Couple dagger. No. Inefficient method of gaining extra battles, I'm paying CB1 to be diamantes, no. Magnum actually plusses(fine, minuses the opponent), and Tidal does the battle counter contribution for free, not to mention they soak up trigger effects well. Adelaide at 3 is fine. Lose the couple daggers and max Tidal and Magnum. G1s, Relatively fine, though Stacia is kind of staple in thavas, no, no stupid bird. Actually, it's a decent card, especially paired with Tidal assault, but the most stable G1 lineup as to what everyone uses seems to be 4 PGG, 4 Nikki, 2-3 Stacia and 3-4 something 7k(Melania, Mercenary brave, Whirlwind Brave, Assasinate Sailor, stupid bird, Mind eye sailor, there's actually a lot of good choices so this is left to the players' choice. Using a combination of these would lose consistency though). G0: Mitolos is actually fine as you've basically lost Andrey's primary target, High tide. And a full restanding G2 lineup would entail that stands are just redundant, not to mention once again, Drive checking a crit onto Tidal/Magnum/Adelaide is awesomesauce. Maelstrom G4s, Teitoku Mael is somewhat superior to Tidal bore with Maelstrom, but I'd have teched in an Aristotle for guaranteed sniping. Nothing needs to be said of the 4 Lambros. G3s are fine. G2: What the Fudge did I just say about couple dagger! G1s, are mostly fine. I would have run Stacia over the penguin, but the LB enabler is actually a nice touch that I was considering 2-3 of myself, on the fence with nikki though. G0s are straightforward and fine. Blue Wave G3s and 4s are fine. No Aristotle because the deck eats CB like a season 2 GP. G2s are good, though personally I would invert the ratios of Phoevos and Tidal. They're both able to rush on turn two/three, Phoevos being slightly better but tidal being costless. G1s...... Railgun assault? Really? ''Really? '''REALLY? '''Drop those two for more Nikki for stride consistency. Also, drop the penguins for Jellyfish, this decks' CB dries up pretty fast. If you're playing against a smart opponent that won't attack your Vanguard to try to stop you from using your skills, plopping down a jellyfish is more efficient than shoving supersonics into soul. G0s are fine, but why is there a spare starter when Brutal trooper does it CB free with the crit rarely mattering? Okay, at least they aren't as bad as the Ezzel/Trois decklists they posted.